Green on Grey
by SomeoneWhowritesstuff
Summary: Mortals view on Percabeth One Shots:)
1. Chapter 1

"Haley! Wake up!"

I woke up much to my annoyance to the sound of my stepmom's voice. 'Arghhh'I thought. If it was any other day of school you don't even have to wake me. I'd be ready 2 hours before anyone wakes. However, this is not any other day and I hated it. I had moved together with my family from Oklahoma to New York. Fancy, you might say but I'd beg to differ. Well, you see I had the perfect life back at Oklahoma. Weird friends that I love to world's end and an awesome school. I know what you're thinking, "Haley don't be rash, no one has a perfect life" and again I beg to differ, to me my life was perfect as life could be.

I honestly found it a miracle that my parents could persuade me to actually move to New York but here I am now in New York getting ready to for my first day of my senior year at Goode High school. I totally believe in the quote "don't judge a book by its cover" and all but 'Goode' seriously tell me not to judge that. Anyway, I get ready by taking a quick shower and putting on the first thing I saw from my closet. I look at myself in the mirror. Trust me when I say that I don't look at myself in the mirror often cause I don't. For all I know I could have walked out of my house with a hole in my jeans cause I don't bother look at what I wear. I am most definitely like the 'I'm so in love with my reflection' kind of girl. Instead in Oklahoma I was labeled as the class joker and the athletic one. Could consider myself to be popular but not for drowning my face with makeup and wearing slutty clothes but I was one of the 'cool' kind of girls who are laid back and go with the flow and I liked that. But it was the first day of school so I had to look reasonable. I didn't want people to give me their spare change due to holes in my clothes.

So I stared hard at my reflection and studied what I saw. A average looking girl with Light brown hair and pale blue eyes wearing a plain dark blue shirt with slightly ripped jeans and a hoodie that she loved dearly. I would consider myself pretty but not gorgeous nor ugly. I was pleased and walked to the kitchen to grab an apple and dashed out of the door.

Time Skip

"This is it Haley. High school. Don't do anything stupid like falling on your Face cause I'll kick your ass" I reprimanded myself.

I took a deep breath and walked through the double doors of Living Hell. As I took my fist step into the high school I thank whatever god that was up there for not being noticed. I wanted to have a smooth high school experience, not to fit in with the Jocks,Sluts,Too cool for you or the Nerds instead those who did not have a group. Those were the best kind of people you'd meet.

I headed towards the office to collect my schedule and locker number. After I did so, I started searching for my locker. That's where it became interesting. I tripped and fell on my face, yes on my face. The whole school fell silent as in pin drop silence. I looked up with a crimson red face only to find a large yet slim hand out stretched to help me. I grabbed it and was wanked up until I was steadied on both two feet. I turned to see the kind Soul that had saved me only to find everyone to be staring not at me but at the two people that had saved me. By the time I looked at them they were already facing their backs at me and waking down the hall. From their back I could obviously distinguish a male and a female figure. The male figure about 6'1 and female about 5'9. The male had jet black hair that kinda looked a little blue under the light and the female that had curly blonde hair in a high ponytail. But with their back facing me they both had gorgeous figures Lean, muscular, tanned and slim to perfection that left you wondering what were models doing at school. And that was with their backs facing you. Everyone in the hall was dead silent but the two were totally oblivious to that. The 6'1 teen has his hand wrapped around the blonde's waist protectively like she was going to disappear any second while she laid her head on his shoulder. It was really sweet to look at.

As they walked down the hall and disappeared into a class the noise erupted again. Suddenly some one tapped my shoulder I jumped at turned around to find a girl who was relatively pretty with red hair and brown eyes with freckles splashed across her face smiling at me. She was wearing a purple shirt and jeans with yellow high tops.

"Hey! I'm Stella, you must be new here let me show you around"

"Thanks that would be great. I'm Haley be the way"

"Nice Name. So where do you want to start?"

Stella showed me around the school, we compared our schedules and we were off to class. Class was the usual boring stuff that I didn't really bother to learn. It went by like a breeze and soon as I knew it, it was lunch. As I stepped into the cafeteria, Stella waved me over to her table where there where 5 people including herself seated there.

"Hey Haley!"

"Hey"

I waved to her and her friends. I sat in an empty seat. In return, I received some Sups and Whatups. Then a blonde haired boy with blue eyes said "Care to introduce us to your pretty friend"

I blushed at that comment but regained my composure when Stella continued

"Oh Guys, This is Haley. She's new. Haley this is Jack" she pointed at the Blonde.

"Mark " as she pointed at the boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"And Mark's girlfriend, Carly" as she gestured to the pretty blonde with Brown eyes.

Jack continued

"So Haley, what brings you here?" He said with a charming smile.

I smiled back as I answered

"I'm from Oklahoma. My dad had a job promotion so we moved."

"Ahh"Mark stated.

I nodded as Stella continued

"Since you're new and all let's give you the lunch Tour. The different groups and then Power couples. First off, the Jocks."she pointed at the table with all buff boys stuffing their faces with food.

"Urm..." I said as I gave a questioning look.

"Oh you have no idea of disgusting they can get" Carly finally said.

We all laughed.

"The Sluts" Stella pointed at the girls who have Way to much makeup on their faces,

"Yikes" I said making all of them laugh.

"The Nerds" the table where everyone was reading books and had thick glasses.

"Those who don't fit in any of these, us" she pointed at everyone at the table and who snickered.

"And last but not least The Greeks" as if on cue a group of 5 students walked in into the cafeteria. Everyone fell silent but them. I looked at them and practically Gasped. All of them were stunning. Like seriously first one had Curly brown hair, and Elfish face with brown eyes he had a slight build. He was wearing a button up shirt that was tucked in his black jeans with suspenders that made him look really handsome In a Englishman kind of way. Next to him was a boy who was taller than him by a slight margin with black hair and charcoal black eyes. His skin was beautifully pale and like the other boy was muscular but not like bulging muscles, muscular. He was wearing a black green day shirt and black skinny jeans. He was wearing normal clothes but he looked model like in them. Then a Girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes came up beside him. She was beautiful in a punk kind of way. She was wearing layers of eyeliner that made her already electric blue eyes pop making them glow. She seemed to be like the boy with the black hair and eyes wearing all black. Black top and mini black skirt that was little over her thighs with black high tops. She looked really strong and like someone not to mess with. All three of them seemed to be laughing really loudly without noticing that everyone was staring at them. Then I saw the other 2 people. They caught my breath. The boy had jet black hair that looked like blue under the light. His hair was untamed but looked beautiful on him. He had Sea green eyes that hypnotizes you with every look you take. He was wearing a black shirt that perfectly outlined his six pack and ripped jeans. He also wore a dark blue hoodie that was so casual but looked perfect on him. He had his arm wrapped around a girls neck affectionately. The girl made every other girl that looked at her instantly jealous, she was girl had honey blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail with stray strains of hair falling out of place. Her blonde her was in perfect curls. She had stormy grey eyes that could kill and yet they were so calculative. Aware of every single movement you make. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with greenish grey cardigan and jeans. It fitted her perfectly showing each one of her curves. But at the same time you could see her muscular body. She was beautiful without a single trace of make up on her face. She had her nose in a very thick book while the boy studied her carefully while smiling and as they walked through the doors of the Cafeteria, he placed a gentle kiss on her temple and whispered something into her ear that made the blonde blush and whisper something back at him again.

Looking at them made you feel that you watching some kind of love story that made girls squeal and believe in love. All of them were stunningly gorgeous with tanned, muscular and slim bodies. They had some kind of aura of power. All of them Model-like. Heck, they made models feel insecure. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company and laughing.

"Woah" was all I could say.

"Yeah no kidding. We practically bowed down to them when they first arrived together" Mark said.

"Arrived together?" I asked.

"Yeah they all transferred together here a year back. Since then they always together. They don't mix around with other people much and they always seem to disappear from time to time." Carly answered.

"So who are they? Teen models?" I joked but was seriously thinking about it.

They all laughed.

"No, though I bet even teen models are jealous of them."

We all agreed looking at them.

Stella continued

"That's Leo Valdez, he's kind of the joker around them" she said as she pointed at the boy with the suspenders.

"Nico Di Angelo, the really weird one" The boy with beautiful pale skin.

"Thalia, aggressive" the punk girl.

"Percy Jackson extreme hottie, cousin of Thalia and Nico" Stacy said dreamily

"And last but not least, Annabeth Chase, Percy's Smoking hot yet brilliantly smart Girlfriend." Jack ended.

"That is smart" I said pointing to the Blonde.

"Yeah when she first arrived she totally trashed the 'dumb blonde' thing. She has a 4.0 GPA. Smartest in the whole school" Jack said.

"Whoa..Is there anything like bad about them?"

"No. Like really. There the best at everything. Looks, Sports, Academics. But they're really cool." Matt replied.

"Cool? How?" I asked curiously.

"They aren't the snobbish kind of people. Instead they kind of help the people who get bullied." Stella said

"And They're nice to everyone" Carly finished.

"Okay so next the power couples, Matt and Carly, Jadyn the slut and Davis the Jock and the most powerful of all Percy and Annabeth" Stella said.

"Why most powerful?" I laughed.

"Oh because everyone has basically hit on them but they never broke once." Matt said.

"Like never?"

"NEVER"

"To think we had a chance with Annabeth " Jack Sighed.

"Jadyn has tried everything to get percy but nothing has worked. They are inseparable" Stella said sadly.

I kinda had to admit by just looking at Percy I could feel my heart thumping. It was only then I realized it was Percy and Annabeth who had helped me earlier. It surprised me that even though they were gorgeous and all they were also really nice. I had never met people like them but they seemed awfully cool. All of them were totally oblivious to all the attention they were getting. They were so popular yet they didn't even realize it. I stared at them as they sat down at their lunch tables that anyone would die wanting to sit together with them. It was clear by all the stares they were getting by everyone, that they wanted to sit with the Greeks. I looked at their table again observing Percy and Annabeth this time. As I studied them, it was obvious that what they had was more than a mere High school relationship. The way they looked at each other and smiled, the way that Percy watched Annabeth get totally engrossed in her book and kiss her on her cheek and forehead whispering something in her ear that made Annabeth smile or the way that Annabeth run her hand through his tangled hair and kiss him sweetly on his lips. I hate to admit it but just looking at them I felt jealous at their perfect relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a startling buzz of my alarm clock. Today is the day. This is it. Today I'm going to muster up the all my courage to ask out my best friend. I played out every situation in detail in my head how I am going to do it. I was prepared for it... We'll, that's what I think. I have been dragging this day for the whole year. The day Percy Jackson stepped into the halls of Goode High. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Well, how could I forget the best day of my life so far.

As he Walked down the halls staring at his schedule frowning, everyone turned at gasped. That's the effect he had on us. He was perfect. Untamed, messily gorgeous jet black hair, six pack that was clearly outlined on his black v-neck shirt. Muscular but not overly buff, tanned body. And when he looked up everyone stared in amazement of his sea green eyes that If you looked closely enough you could literally see the ocean. Beautiful and irresistible. More than model-like. It all turned 1000 times better when he gave a lopsided grin and started to walk straight towards me. Not the school slut, Alison but me.

Since then, he has been my best friend and since then, I had a major crush on him. The pathetic 'I'm in love with my best friend'. But there's a twist He says that he has girlfriend. Okay okay, before you guys come after me with torches and giant forks together with an angry mob of people who think I should give up on him because he has a girlfriend. Hear me out. She describes as some perfect California teen model. So no one believes him. He is probably trying to get rid of the girls asking him out every 10 seconds literally. Plus, If you were in my shoes you would totally fall in love with him too.

I got ready and put on some really nice clothes. A bright yellow dress with floral prints on them. I put on a new pair of black heels that I bought and applied my daily make up. I put on quite a bit of make up but I used natural colors so they looked less... Or slightly less. I looked at the mirror for like the hundredth time and was finally satisfied. You couldn't consider me to be the hottest girl in school but I am pretty. I hope so.

Time Skip

When I finally spotted Percy I approached him with a big smile.

"Oh Hey Ashely you look nice.. Anything Special on today?"

I smiled. He actually noticed which is impressive due to obliviousness.

"Oh thanks. I'm gonna ask someone out today. Hopefully he says yes."

"Oh I'm sure he will" he replied with his signature lopsided smile that could get any girl on their knees. Then it all came tumbling down when the school slut, Alison came.

"Hey Percy my parents are out of town. Wanna hang?" She asked sexily or was attempting to ask sexily cause it looked like she was trying to apply for the circus. With her make up that looked heavier than her face I had no idea how she was able to actually blink.

"I'm sorry I can't I have stuff tonight." He said trying to be nice. That's one of the many things I love about Percy. No matter how annoying someone can be, he is nice to everyone. Alison huffed making her even uglier and stomped off. Let me tell you her ugly is troll ugly, you do not want to see even uglier.

"Finally stopped using the 'I have girlfriend' excuse?" Max who walked in after Hazel left asked.

"Yup" Percy replied.

"So what you 'broke up' with her?" Tom asked scarstically as he joined the conversation.

"Something like that" he replied while smiling, clearly not getting his Sarcasm. She must have been a nightmare for someone to break up with you and smile about it. Totally like Alison. But I just ignored it. I couldn't have been more ecstatic that Percy was single and available.

"So guys I was wondering what you're all up to tonight cause I'm having a party." Percy said. Yes! I can totally ask him then.

"I'll be there" I said not waiting a second.

"Me too"

"Count me In"

"Did someone say a party? I'm totally in" Samantha said finally joining the conversation.

Time Skip

"So Percy, did you invite anyone else?" Max asked Percy while Tom and him played Call of Duty.

"Ur.. Yeah there's one more coming... Well you can't exactly say that" he replied. The rest of looked confused but we didn't really bother to ask. As we sat on the couch eating Pop corn watching Percy and Tom play. I was seated next to Percy. I shuffled closer and closer towards him. He did not notice from being totally engrossed in his game. I was about to put my hand on his thigh when the front door swung open.

All the heads turned towards the person at the door even Percy and Tom who were totally engrossed with the game. The girl who walked through the door was absolutely stunning. She looked around our age,18. She had long curly blonde hair that flowed down her back. Although it was curly, it was beautiful. The blonde was Tall, Slim,Tan and had a slight build. She was everything a girl wished she could be. From her features, she could be easily mistaken as the stereotype dumb blonde but one look into her eyes, you could find more wisdom and intelligence in them than anyone else. Her grey eyes were so stormy it was like looking at clouds during a storm. Dark and terrifying. She wore a baggy grey wool sweater, dark blue skinny jeans with black high tops. It was casual but she looked like she came back from a photo shoot. She carried a brown sling bag with her, together with some grocery bags and was typing furiously on her phone. Not bothering to look up at everyone staring at her. I could bet anything that the boys were drooling at her presence. I hate to admit but a wave of jealousy hit me.

"Hey" Max said flirtatiously.

The blonde's head snapped toward us.

"Oh Hi sorry didn't see you there" Blondie said returning to her phone.

" You're back late wise girl" Percy said walking towards her and grabbing the groceries and kissed her on her cheek.

" Uh-huh. I had some stuff on seaweed Brain" the blonde replied Slowly too engrossed in her phone.

Wise girl? Seaweed Brain? Siblings?Cousins? Best friends? Distant relatives?

"Yea sure, don't talk to me" percy said dripping in sarcasm. He walked towards the blonde, folding his arms in front of her in amusement.

"Sure great bye I'll be in my room" she said still abusing her phone. They both argued totally not realizing that we were staring at them in awe and confusion.

" You mean my room? We share a room, you know? And you're not going anywhere you need to meet my friends" he replied snatching away her phone. WHAT SHARE A ROOM? Definitely siblings? Really close cousins?

The blonde shot a death glare towards percy. He shivered for a second and dragged the blonde towards us.

"Annabeth, this is Ashely, Max, Tom and Samantha."

"Hey" Annabeth gave a dazzling smile that made the guys sigh.

"Guys, this is Annabeth" Percy finished.

"Okay. Great meeting you guys, but I've got to work." Annabeth said and snatched back her phone from Percy. Percy smiled and kissed her forehead. In return, she walked down towards Percy's room.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Samantha asked, quite confused.

"Nope" Percy answered again smiling. I too was smiling. YES! Definitely a relative! Thank goodness! I wouldn't want competition. Especially, competition like that.

"Then how do you know her?" Tom asked clearly wanting to know how they were related.

Before Percy could answer the blonde walked towards Percy. Although, she seemed calm her eyes showed something totally different.

"Percy, where are my blueprints?" She asked in a deadly voice. She was not even talking to me but I was cowering in fear.

" I took them away so you. Would stop working?" He replied uncomfortably.

" Really. And how is that working for you Hon?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"Not so great? I'll be right back with the blueprints." He smiled and dashed off.

The blonde muttered words under her breath something about seaweed brains but Max being the idiot he is blurted out words he should have never murmured.

"You're hot"

She raised her brow higher and was about to say something but was interrupted by Percy rushing towards her and raising her left hand. On her ring finger was placed the most beautiful silver ring with a small diamond on it.

"Taken." Percy said.

No doubt about it, it was an engagement ring.

"You're engaged?" Tom asked

The blonde nodded and blushed.

"Yes guys. Back off" Percy warned.

Oh I got this all figured out. Percy and Annabeth are close because she is getting married to Percy's brother! I'm a genius! Wait, Percy doesn't have a brother.

"To who?" I blurted out.

"Me" Percy faced Annabeth and whispered it but was loud enough so that we could hear. They leaned in and stated making out passionately. Just like that my heart snapped. The love of my life was marrying someone else? I hate my life. Samantha faked coughed to get back their attention.

"Your 18." She said trying to put some sense into him.

"Well, there would be a chance that we would die at a young age and we have been through a lot. Infact too much a kids our age should have gone through so.." Annabeth reasoned.

"We want to spent the rest of our short life's together" Percy finished.

My heart did shatter like glass but the way they stared at each other showed pure love. More love than high schoolers experience. If there is anyone else I would prefer Percy dating, it would be her. That's how I learnt true love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, wanna say thanks for all the reveiws and stuff. Will try to incomperate them into the stories. I wanna thank all the amazing writers out there who have given me inspiration. Would have typed your user name down here if I knew what they were. ?Anyways, this one is something I've read but made a few personalized changes here and there. So Enjoy?**

Matt POV  
>"Haha very funny" I said Sarcastically. My friends, Josh, Bryant and Percy were talking but mostly laughing about my fail attempt on trying to beat Percy at swimming. We were all part of the swimming team. And Percy was the best at it. I mean he is practically a fish. Beacuse of him we NEVER loose a swimming Competition so it was kinda natural for me to loose to him. Not to mention he is the most popular boy at school. I can't disagree, he is hot. Girls words not mine. With his untamed messy charcoal black hair, tanned and muscular, six pack body with his sea green eyes that practically glow, he can get any girl at school or even New York but he doesn't. And that's what I like about him most. He doesn't care about his appearance heck, I don't even think he knows how handsome he is. He is nice to everyone except people who annoy him. He doesn't like girls who wear reveling clothes or wear too much make up like every other guy at school except for us. He said it was because of the Smoking Hot, model like girl he considers his girlfriend. But we never belived him not that it was because he was not Hot enough to be her boyfriend. He was definitely Hot way past that, don't worry I'm not gay but seriously I didn't think a girl like that was real. It was too good to be true.<p>

Flashback.

"Hey Percy, why do you reject every girl who asks you out?" I asked him as he rejected yet another girl.  
>"Oh Because I've got a girlfriend" he replied calmly.<br>He looked at Bryant, Josh and I and started laughing at our faces that probably looked shocked.  
>"What?! And you never told us?" Josh screamed.<br>Josh was pretty good looking himself with a slight built with Blonde hair and Blue eyes.  
>"Well you never asked. Here I'll show you a photo." Percy laughed as he whipped out a photograph from his wallet and passed it to Bryant. We all studied the photo. A Beautiful, gorgeous, Hot, Stunning, Model like blonde on the beach smiling at the camera.<br>" Yea right Definately not your girlfriend" the brown haired, Blue eye boy, Bryant said as if reading my mind.  
>"Perce wanna lie? You gotta do better than printing a photo from Google." I said.<br>"I'm not Lying!" Percy argued.  
>"Yeah right. Your good looking and all but nothing like that exist" Josh said.<br>" I'm not lying " Percy replied.  
>" Whatever, you've gotta work on your lying skills. Here I'll teach you!" Bryant said.<p>

End of Flashback

So as we walked through the hall way of Goode high I felt a tapped on my shoulder. I turned around swiftly and faced an Angel with wings of a devil. She was the most Hottest girl I've seen in my life and that says a lot. With blonde perfect curls, fit , tanned body with the most devilishly scary eyes that seemed to be extremely calculative,smart but strangely beautiful. As I scanned her face, there wasn't a single trace of makeup. She was naturally Gorgeous. She seemed familiar most probably from a magazine or something. Everyone in the hallway fell silent, guys awing and girls clearly envious of her beauty. But what amazed me most was that she didn't even bother trying to look pretty. She was wearing A blue v neck tucked into her black skinny jeans. With a grey cardigan over the top. Super casual. After checking her out, I asked.  
>"What can I do for you Babe?"<br>She raised her perfect brow and answered.  
>" I'm looking for my boyfriend could you tell me where he is?"<br>After she said that all my hope just crashed and Burnt. I saw her stare at Percy and Percy stare at her in shock. Both were like having a silent conversation with only their eyes. I didn't want to question them I just wanted to know who the hell's girlfriend was this.  
>" Who's the lucky man?" I asked.<br>"Percy Jackson." I groaned so did Bryant and Josh. Even this chick was another Percy obsessed freak. Gosh what effect does that boy have?  
>"Its cool" Percy said pushing his way toward the blonde.<br>" Well there seems to be a problem here, because I'm Percy Jackson" He said smiling. Why would be Smile?  
>" Oh is that so? Well my boyfriend does looks similar but he is WAY hotter than you" she replied smirking.<br>Percy pouted, saying" That's not very nice wise girl?" Eh? What was going on? Wise Girl? What?  
>" So is not answering you girlfriend's calls." the blonde said with an extremely terrifying death glare while folding her arms. Percy quickly whipped out his phone and checked it.<br>" Oops?" He said with a lopsided smile. Wait what? Girlfriend?  
>Percy leaned closer to the blonde. Soon they were both were only inches apart. Percy then wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. She Unfolded her arms and placed it on his chest. She placed her head on his chest, facing it towards the side while Percy rested his chin on her forehead. By this time the whole hall way was silent and everyone's mouths including mine were dangling open.<br>"Happy 18th Birthday and 2 year anniversary Seaweed Brain" The blonde said.  
>"Happy Anniversary Wise Girl" Percy Agreed. Soon they started kissing passionately. From where I was standing I could see all the disappointed faces of both Male and female students. Enough of their PDA, Bryant fake coughed. Both of them split and faced us wearing impossibly large smiles. Percy wrapped his arm around the blonde beauty's shoulder.<br>" Oh sorry guys this is my wonderful and amazing Girlfriend, Annabeth" Percy explained after Kissing her forhead.  
>" Annabeth, this is the guys, Bryant, Matt and Josh" Pointing at each one of us.<br>" Hey" she casually said. Urgh! Why does Percy get all the good ones? We replied in sups and Heys.  
>"Oh I know someone's who'd love to meet her" Bryant said while winking.<br>"Ahh yes please do call upon her" Josh replied.  
>" Wait,what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked with a confused expresson. Percy kissed her forehead and answered in a gentle and whispering voice.<br>"Wait and see" He chuckled.  
>" Kellie" I Yelled. See, Kellie is the school slut. She wears no more than a piece of cloth for clothes and has no less than 5 boyfriends at once. She had dated every guy at school except us. Her biggest target? Percy. Well he is the hottest thing in New York. She wants him desperately. Apparently everytime he rejects her, which is every day by the way she thinks that he is playing hard to get. Must be because She can't get in to her make up filled head that he is not interested. So basically it is a nightmare we go through daily.<br>She walked towards us with her hips swaying so much I thought her butt might fall off. Urgh! She looks even uglier today if that's even possible. She stood next to Percy. With Annabeth and Kellie at each side. I could compare their looks. Annabeth was taller than Kellie even though she had 4 inch heels. Well she must be really short. Compared to Annabeth, Kellie looked so ugly it was incomprehensible. No one could deny the fact that Annabeth would probably be the hottest girl in New York.

**This is isn't really a one-shot. Haha sorry. Anyways, will make the sequel soon. **

**Disclamer. **


End file.
